Wrong Roadside
by maestro jedi
Summary: El mundo les dio la espalda, ellos le darían la espalda al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Sintió el humo del cigarrillo entrar en su cuerpo, mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo jodidamente que esta su situación, ni si quiera sabía bien donde estaban en realidad en esos momentos, frunció su labios, maniobrando el cigarrillo en el proceso, solo sabía una cosa, llevaban moviéndose durante unas cuantas semanas, sin quedarse mucho más allá de una semana entre cada sitio, una vida nómada entre las sombras, viajando de noche, comiendo cosas precalentadas, compartiendo incluso alguna que otra playera, mientras intentaban no dormir en un lugar donde las cosas podrían terminar terriblemente mal.

\- - - No te lo termines – gruño una voz femenina a su lado, lo que lo hizo volver a sonreír un poco, en definitiva, las cosas podrían irse al infierno, pero mientras ella estuviera a su lado, tendría una razón, para vivir.

\- - - ¿Qué tan jodidos estamos? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa sutil, después de algunas caladas al cigarrillo y aburrirse en parte de intentar hacer corazones con el humo.

\- - - Creo que tendré que prostituirme de seguir así – respondió el chico intentando no escupir en el piso, maldito guardia de seguridad que no los perdía de vista desde hace veinte minutos, era un puto parque público joder.

\- - - Sabes que no está la idiota de Pacifica, por aquí ¿verdad? – reto la chica condescendientemente – dudo que alguien más pagaría por coger contigo-

\- - - Hey – gruño el chico – tú te acuestas conmigo –

\- - - Si - respondió la chica aventándole un poco de humo en la cara – pero yo te amo tontito-

Unas leves carcajadas salieron de sus bocas, si quizás la cosa estaba terrible pero a un así no podían parar de reír como un par de tontos, a un que la situación era un completo desastre anunciado.

\- - - ¿Cuánto nos queda? – pregunto Mabel mirando el cielo oscurecerse.

\- - - No lo suficiente – contesto el chico contando su dinero, el cual en esos momentos equivalía a la mísera cantidad de ciento setenta dólares y dos cuartos de dólar.

Llevaban caminando ya algunas horas, incluso llegando a caer la noche por completo, en esa pequeña ciudad en medio de la nada, no podían a volver al motel, especialmente que ya no tenían preservativos o pastillas anticonceptivas, eso explicaba en parte porque ambos iban de mala cara, si compraban alguno de los dos, eso equivaldría gastar más de la mitad de sus magros recursos, había incluso problemas más apremiantes, como por ejemplo, que su última cajetilla estaba a punto de terminarse, a pesar de llevar compartiendo los cigarrillos hace tres días.

\- - - Creo que tenemos que entrar – gruño Mabel mirando el edificio delante de ellos.

\- - - Pero no somos Pentecostales - respondió Dipper mirando el templo.

\- - - Al templo no, mi pequeño genio en demonología – rio su hermana – pero descuida si te incineras espontáneamente, yo te acompañare en el infierno recuerdas – susurro mientras le besaba levemente el cuello, si el sacerdote los hubiera descubierto se vieran tenido de largar de ese lugar ante el acto pecaminoso que estaban realizando ante el edificio.

Dormir en un alberge no era su ida de romanticismo, en realidad ni si quiera estaba en sus planes hace un mes y medio, peor aún la mentira que había dicho Mabel lo había descolocado de la situación completamente.

Flash Back, su plan estaba fallando incluso antes de iniciar, no sabían que tenían que registrarse en el alberge para pasar la noche.

\- - - ¿Cuál es su situación? – pregunto la encargada mirándolos interrogante mente.

Dipper sintió su estómago gruñir, ahora tendría que mentir descaradamente, y era terriblemente malo en eso.

\- - - Nos asaltaron – respondió su hermana rápidamente – nos quitaron todo – enfatizo, con su movimiento corporal - documentos, dinero, maletas, todo – miro a la encargada - incluso mi anillo de compromiso – parecía que las lágrimas se asomarían en cualquier momento – estábamos en viaje de planificación – respondió una pregunta antes de que se la hicieran – creo que fue porque somos pentacostalistas – no hubo más preguntas después de eso, solamente apoyo incondicional de parte de toda la congregación, que incluso les dio algunas prendas de ropa usada y una mochila vieja, mas unos cuantos dólares, con todo eso, su situación económica no está ni mejor ni peor, simplemente sostenible.

Fin del Flash Back.

Miro el altar, rezar no era su especialidad, con lo que había visto, en realidad la forma en la que habían tenido que salir huyendo de su hogar, todo al final era una completa mierda.

Cerró sus ojos, a un podía observar el miedo de Mabel en sus ojos, ver la mano de su padre arrogándolo fuera de la cama, mientras su madre gritaba escandalizada, ante el horrendo y pecaminoso hecho que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

\- - - Si esto es parte de tu plan divino me das asco – maldigo escupiendo en la alfombra.

\- - - Sabes que eso nos meterá en problemas hermanito – murmuro una voz bastante juguetona, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- - - Y el meterme la mano en los pantalones, no es un problema hermanita – su voz sonaba retadora mientras Mabel inicia con la felación.

\- - - Si mal no recuerdo estamos comprometidos amor mío – siguió con el juego.

Si quizás se irían al infierno, tal vez el sacerdote, los encontraría haciendo el amor en el conversatorio, pero a la mierda la vida, en lo único que podía pensar era en los pliegues vaginales de Mabel apretando su miembro exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su semilla dentro de su interior, y joder el sexo herético era lo mejor que habían hecho hasta ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Sostuvo el tubo sangrante entre sus manos, mientras su hermana revisaba el cuerpo, sacando todo lo que hubiera de valor.

— — Ya está limpio — replico Mabel mirando algo nerviosa a su hermano, el cual aventaba el tubo, hacia el rio y tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su víctima de la cabeza, mientras la chica lo tomaba desde los pies.

Caminaron nerviosamente mientras se alejaban del puente, entre la oscuridad de esa ciudad del medio oeste rural americano, un pueblo gris, con tonos grises, donde la victima posiblemente seria reportada como desaparecida en cuestión de algunas horas.

— — ¿Qué aremos con nuestras vidas? — pregunto la chica fumando un poco de mariguana recostada sobre el muro exterior de la estación del ferrocarril.

— —Seguir en movimiento supongo — su hermano tomo un poco de licor barato mientras revisaba su reloj — recuerda témenos quince minutos para subirnos en ese tren— reviso de nueva cuenta su reloj — eso nos alegara de este hoyo del demonio lo suficientemente rápido, como para desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro —

Viajar como nómadas de las sombras, era frustrante, al salir de casa de sus padres, la vida pintaba difícil, pero no tan difícil, como en estos momentos estaban experimentado.

El viejo granero se caía sobre sí mismo, mientras en su interior ambos se acurrucaban con una vieja cobija, esperando que la tormenta pasara.

— — ¿Crees que dios nos odie? — esa noche Mabel, dejo salir todos sus miedos — desde que lo hicimos la primera vez — intento decir, al momento que su hermano la callaba por medio de un beso.

— — No se te ocurra volver a decir eso — el chico acaricio levemente la espalda de su hermana — nuestro amor es la cosas más bella de este mundo — sonrió mientras le besaba una lagrima — y tu eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar en toda mi vida —

Fue una noche mágica, sin restricciones, entre un montón de paja vieja, con una tormenta afuera pegando con violencia las paredes de ese viejo granero, sobre una cobija del ejército de salvación, y a pesar de todo eso, esa noche se demostraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que era el amor verdadero.

Algunos meses después, en medio de una noche a un más oscura y tormentosa.

— — Lo siento — susurro el doctor, dejando los informes sobre la mesa — no pudimos salvar al bebe — el hombre se sentó en su escritorio — su esposa está bien señor Goldblum — siempre era difícil hablar sobre ese tema, mas con una pareja joven como esta.

— — ¿Puedo verla? — pregunto el chico, con la voz quebrada.

— — Por supuesto —

Mabel no hizo caso de las caricias y palabras dulces de su hermano, tan solo tocaba su vientre, intentando sentir un pequeño que ya no estaba dentro de ella.

— — Mabel — intento por octava vez llamar su atención — Mabel — reintento el chico más nervioso — reacciona por favor —

— — Nos odia — sollozo — en verdad nos odia — ambos hermanos se abrazaron, mientras en la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a nevar.


End file.
